MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is the first of the Dark Masters that first attacked the Digidestined in Digimon Adventure 01. He resembles the Seadramon's Mega form, though his enitre body is metal. Appearance MetalSeadramon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a sea serpent. His entire body in encased in a golden and silver metal. Personality MetalSeadramon's personality is cruel and ruthless, hot-tempered, short-tempered, rough, and does not tolerate failure. He loses his temper very easily, and he even killed one of his henchmen,Scorpiomon. MetalSeadramon even tries to destroy the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. Digimon Adventures 01 MetalSeadramon first appears along with the other Dark Masters. MetalSeadramon is one of the first Dark Masters to attack the Digidestined and their Digimon in their Champion forms. MetalSeadramon later hired Scorpiomon to put the Digidestined and their Digimon to sleep (except Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon) so he can burn them to a crisp. After Zudomon and Lillymon defeated Scorpiomon, MetalSeadramon decided to burn the Digidestined while they were sleeping, but Mimi, Joe, Lillymon, and Zudomon quickly woke the Digidestined and their Digimon partners up just in time before MetalSeadramon fried the hut. MetalSeadramon then gloated that he thought he toasted the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, but finds out that they're all gone as well as seeing a burning Scorpiomon running to the water . Enraged, MetalSeadramon turned on Scorpiomon and dropped him from a height, killing him. MetalSeadramon then went in pursuit with the Digidestined and defeated Lillymon and Zudomon, leaving the Digidestined at their mercy. Whamon suddenly came to their rescue and headbutted MetalSeadramon, allowing Whamon and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners to escape. MetalSeadramon sent his other flunkies, the Divermon to find and attack the Digidestined and their Digimon (who are inside Whamon.) When they failed, MetalSeadramon decided to finish off the heroes and attempted to kill WarGreymon by crushing him with his jaws, but Whamon rescued WarGreymon by freeing him out of MetalSeadramon's mouth. Angrily, MetalSeadramon used his River Of Power attack and struck Whamon by the head, killing him. WarGreymon then quickly avenged Whamon's death and destroyed MetalSeadramon by tunneling through his body, putting an end to the first Dark Master. Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) A MetalSeadramon was a member of the Bagra Army in the manga version of Digimon Xros Wars. The MetalSeadramon was part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. Profile He is one of the three Digimon made for anti-infantry interception and was the last one created, Cyborg type Digimon made for underwater interception. He has metal and organic characteristics; his Chrome Digizoid body repulses all attacks. He is the fastest Digimon under the sea! He never lets his targets escape no matter what. Attacks * River of Power * Hot Squeeze * Poseidon's Divide * Shimetsuke Quotes Gallery MetalSeadramon as seen in''Digimon Masters''. Add a photo to this gallery Triva * He was voiced by Doug Erholtz in the English version of the Digimon anime. * He took 2 episodes to defeat in the Japanese version and 3 episodes in the English version due to the footage from the last part of Episode 42 moved to the beginning of Episode 43 in the English version. * MetalSeadramon previous Digimon form is MegaSeadramon * MetalSeadramon can Digivolve into GigaSeadramon Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Big Bad Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Category:Deceased Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Giant Monsters Category:Tyrannical